At the present time there is a resurgence in the fields of stained and art glass work, and many people that may have little or no previous experience with the use of glass cutters are interested in accomplishing projects in the flat glass medium. The techniques employed by artisans that are familiar with the use of conventional type glass cutters are not easily developed, and, accordingly, inexperienced workers have difficulty in cutting glass to provide the intricate shapes that may be required. When the sheets of glass being used have a mottled or irregular surface, the problem is greater. In most all prior art glass cutting apparatus, a cutter or stylus is moved across the face of the glass that is to be scored. Hand tools previously used and provided are likewise intended and primarily adapted for use in keeping with this conventional cutting procedure. In keeping with the present invention, apparatus is provided which makes an inversion of said conventional glass cutting technique advantageous. In keeping with the alternate cutting procedure, the glass is now moved past a mechanically held and loaded cutter.